All sound reproduction systems employ some means for transducing information representing desired audio content into an audible sound field. Much effort has been made to improve the efficiency and to reduce the cost of such transducers. Audio amplifiers with modulated digital switching stages are known. However, these amplifiers remain inefficient under various conditions, including when they are called on to reproduce audio signals of a small magnitude.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a switching amplifier that operates efficiently and has a low cost. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide speaker and speaker assemblies that utilize the improved switching amplifier to provide an improved audio transducer.